1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard entry terminal and more particularly to a CRT key station including circuitry for responding to operation commands from a central processing unit and circuitry for providing a configuration code indicating one of a plurality of available key switch configurations with each key stroke character word.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard entry systems are known wherein a plurality of CRT key stations are connected to a common central processing unit. The central processing unit receives a keyed character, processes the character, and stores the character in a suitable location for assembly of a data record. However, hardware is often duplicated at each separate key station which performs functions that could be performed by the central processing unit with centralized control.
For instance, key click signal generators and audible tone warning systems must include circuitry for detecting appropriate conditions and generating audible signals in response thereto. If automatic repeating of continuously actuated keys is implemented, automatic repeat keys must be hardward selected or a separate program must be entered into the key station for each data entry job to define which keys are to be automatic repeat keys.
Furthermore, a different hardware design must be provided for each different keyboard configuration. Taking into account the various languages of the world, typewriter configurations, calculator configurations, and keypunch configurations, a large number of different hardware designs must be manufactured, carried in inventory and kept track of. The differences in the various keyboard design configurations result in a given central processing unit being connectable only to one key switch configuration at a time. Such systems thus become rather limited as to the scope of data entry functions which can be efficiently performed.